


I Wish I Were Heather

by slightlyembarrassedtobehere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyembarrassedtobehere/pseuds/slightlyembarrassedtobehere
Summary: Kenma realises something, something that he had been pushing down and hiding all along. Ever since middle school. But it seems he is too late, the one that he had unknowingly fallen so helplessly for seems to have eyes for another. Based on the song Heather by Conan Grey.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, just trying out an idea that I had. I am absolutely obsessed with the song Heather by Conan Grey right now so this is what its based on. A little short chapter, tell me what you guys think!!! Should i continue this story?

It was a cold unforgiving winter day, one colder than Kenma was used to. He hated winter, so very very much as his small frame shivered so easily. He dragged his feet to the campus coffee shop, where he met Kuroo every morning at 9 am. It had been a tradition, whether he had a class or not he would go - it had been like that for as long as he could remember. To everyone else, Kuroo seemed stupid and honestly, you would expect his grades to be pretty bad but Kenma knew that in reality he really was quite a nerd. 

This particular morning Kenma had arrived a little early. His gaze averted down to his phone the whole time. Other people made him nervous. He waddled up to the barista all huddled up in his winter gear.

"One hot chocolate please" He mumbled softly. 

"Ok one espresso?" The waitress asked, not hearing the soft-spoken boy. 

To nervous to correct her, Kenma simply noded. He despised coffee but didn't want to correct the girl. Suddenly an arm swung around his shoulder as he looked up to see his best friend. 

"Could I get a hot chocolate with that too please?" Kuroo flashed a smile to the waitress. She nodded quickly, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. Kenma was used to the girls fawning over Kuroo. He basically had the perfect build, athletic but not too bulky. It was due to all the volleyball training the did in highschool. 

"Let me get it today" And before Kenma could object, Kuroo had already tapped his card.

As they walked away Kuroo ruffled Kenmas hair 

"Kenma, you never say what you want !! By the way, the hot chocolate is for you, ill take the espresso" The raven hair boy chuckled.. 

"Shut up Kuroo, and thanks," he said punching Kuroo softly in the arm. 

"WHOAAAAA KENMA did you just thank me? That's a first" Kuroo laughed a little louder. His deep laughter that filled the whole room with warmth. If a sound could feel like home, that would be it. Kenma looked down and slightly blushed, embarrassed. He just rolled his eyes and turned away to try and hide his smile. 

Kuroo was used to Kenma's slight social anxiety so this wasn't new to him. Kenma was always thankful to have a best friend that understood him so well. They both took their drinks and headed outside. Kenma couldn't help but notice Kuroos pink cheeks and nose that he tried to tuck away into his red scarf. It made him want to take his face into his warm hands. Maybe winter wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Party

The music was at a volume that was ear numbing. Kenma had never really liked parties, to be honest, but once again Kuroo was able to drag the small boy out of his dorm. It wasn't that hard when Kuroo had at least a foot in height over him. There were sweaty people dancing all over each other and Kenma crinkled his nose in disgust. Kuroo like always was once again nowhere to be found. He had probably found another girl to go away and hide with. Kenma wasn't sure why he continued to come to these parties when all he ended up with was being alone. 

"Here". Kenma looked up from the group as he saw a boy about his own height holding out a red cup with a bright smile from ear to ear. He looked familiar but Kenma wasn't able to put his finger on it.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo! I think we are in the same math course? You sit near in the back don't you ?" The orange-haired boy said in a bubbly manner. Infact he knew that Kenma was always sleeping in the back of the classroom. It was kind of cute. 

Kenma nodded and accepted the drink from the stranger.

"Kenma...Kozume". 

Now accepting a drink from a stranger is not something he would normally do but this guy seemed harmless and how bad could it be to drink one drink. To be honest, Kenma had never actually gotten drunk before, he had never really tested the limits. Something caught the corner of his eye. It was Kuroo with a girl he had never seen before, she was twirling her hair in one hand while draped over Kuroo's lap. Kenma didn't know why he continued to look or even attend these parties because he would always feel his heart sink. Kuroo would never see the way that he looked at him. He ripped his eyes away from the monstrous scene and downed the rest of his unknown drink. "whoa slow down ARE WE RACING??? " Hinata said in an excited tone, ready to down his own drink. But the cheerfulness in his eyes quickly diminished when he saw kenma's defeated ones Hinata looked over to see what Kenma was looking at and saw, and immediately he understood. "hey did you wanna go outside for a bit?? the weathers really nice, we'll get you another drink along the way !!!" Before Kenma could open his mouth to object. Shoyo grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the drink table. He glanced one more time at Kuroo and their eyes met. Kenma could have swore that there was just a glimmer of sadness in Kuroos eyes, but Kuroo turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. Kenma would have pulled away from Hinata but the drink had already started to make his head fuzzy and it wasn't soon till his inhibition was out of the window.


End file.
